


See through

by Martiverse



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alistair has a crush on Morrigan but never told her, Clumsy Alistair <3, Female Masturbation, Gen, Morrigan has a crush on Alistair but doesn't plan on telling him x°D
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martiverse/pseuds/Martiverse
Summary: Le guance e le punte delle orecchie gli bruciarono per la vergogna e quando provò a deglutire non vi riuscì. Il suo primo istinto fu quello di chiedere scusa per essersi soffermato a disturbarla durante un momento così intimo, ma si rese conto subito che non era una buona idea, se non idealmente. Scusarsi significava interromperla e farsi notare ed Alistair, ne era certo, sarebbe morto d'imbarazzo ancor prima di poter essere colpito dalla maledizione che di sicuro gli avrebbe lanciato.Il che portava alla seconda opzione: fuggire.Eppure non sembrava giusto, non sembrava affatto giusto! Sarebbe stato come mentire… combinare un guaio e nascondere le prove. Non poteva certo cancellare ciò che aveva visto ed Alistair non era bravo amentire, le bugie gli si incollavano sempre alla lingua rendendogli la bocca asciutta ed affannandogli il respiro. [...]
Relationships: Alistair/Morrigan (Dragon Age), Morristair - Relationship, it's actually Morrigan alone and Alistair accidentaly spies her x°D
Kudos: 4





	See through

Ad Alistair non piaceva essere lasciato al campo. Non gli sembrava giusto!

Era un custode grigio anche lui, no? Certo, si era fatto indietro quando avevano deciso chi, tra loro due, avrebbe preso le decisioni, ma il suo contributo alla squadra restava comunque importante.

Athariel con la sua magia ed Alistair a fargli da scudo… assieme dovevano salvare il mondo!

Eppure era stato scartato... cioè, _scartato_ era una parola grossa. Era stato, umh, solo lasciato al campo. A riposare, dicevano, ma Alistair aveva ascoltato i motivi di tutti gli altri e ancora non gli erano andati giù del tutto.

Per primo c'era stato Zevran.

A sua discolpa si poteva dire che non si era proprio offerto volontario... diciamo che l'irritazione di Alistair derivava di più da tutto il tempo che l'aveva visto sbattere le ciglia in direzione del suo amico. Era anche troppo servizievole per non nascondere un doppio fine e portava sempre un coltello nello stivale sinistro.

Athariel, tuttavia, era sempre stato il tipo da offrire una seconda possibilità... vedeva il buono in tutti.

Ecco perché, quando avevano deciso di esplorare la foresta di Brecilian, era stato proprio lui a chiedere a Zevran di seguirlo. Aveva menzionando una qualche conversazione avuta tra loro qualche giorno prima... e da cui Alistair era stato escluso. Gli aveva anche regalato dei guanti di cuoio in quell'occasione, ma andava bene, perché ad Alistair aveva portato una spada.

Zevran, chiaramente, aveva accettato l'invito di esplorare la foresta senza esitazione. Per un attimo era sembrato sinceramente sorpreso dalla richiesta di Athariel, quasi come se non si aspettasse di essere ricordato per questo.

"Tu, _amor_ , sei un vero tesoro…" aveva sorriso battendogli una mano sulla spalla con troppa confidenza "ti accompagnerò volentieri. E' sempre un piacere guardarti le spalle… e non solo quelle, se capisci cosa intendo"

Alistair non ne era stato felice ma non aveva detto niente.

Wynne aveva chiesto di poter andare con loro.

Aveva menzionato un certo Anerin, che pare un tempo fosse stato il suo apprendista. Non sapeva se fosse ancora vivo ma sperava di poter avere sue notizie dai Dalish… e come si poteva dire di no a Wynne?

Alistair le avrebbe ceduto il proprio posto nella squadra mille volte senza esitazione, perciò con lei non era affatto arrabbiato! Di lei si fidava completamente e sapeva che non avrebbe mai permesso che nulla di male accadesse ad Athariel.

Quello che più lo irritava, a dire il vero, era Oghren.

Non aveva nessuna ragione per visitare la foresta di Brecilian ma aveva spintonato Alistair di lato, facendogli perdere l'equilibrio, ruttando e dicendo:

"Il piccoletto resta a casa, ci vuole un vero uomo per questa missione. Oghren ha bisogno di trovare qualcosa da bere!"

"Eri tu ad aver detto che gli elfi non sanno fare i liquori, no?" sorrise Zevran "Cambiato idea, amico mio?"

"Ah, sta zitto. E' comunque meglio che restare all'asciutto! E mi hanno detto che i Dalish fanno questo intruglio, uhm, _Lascito bianco_ lo chiamano… che sbudella le viscere. Dovrebbe essere almeno _leggermente_ alcolico!"

A quel punto Alistair aveva gonfiato il petto e si era sentito in dovere di intervenire, perché di solito si muovevano in squadre da quattro ed essere lasciato al campo era un eventualità che non gli piaceva contemplare.

"No, un momento!” aveva esclamato “Dovrei essere io ad andare! Sono un custode grigio, quindi…"

Wynne gli rivolse uno sguardo comprensivo e preoccupato, corrugando appena un poco la fronte.

"In realtà... dopo quella botta che hai preso ieri…"

"-inciampato in una trappola-" tossì Morrigan con un ghigno, alzando un pugno davanti alla bocca.

"…dovresti riposare. Sarebbe meglio che non sforzassi la tua caviglia."

"Ed è bello che Oghren voglia conoscere di più su una nuova cultura, anche se si tratta di liquori!" aveva sorriso Athariel, entusiasta "Fino ad oggi ho potuto leggere degli usi e costumi Dalish solo sui libri, ma c'è così poco. Non vedo l'ora di conoscerli tramite la loro voce, oltre alle trascrizioni. Sarà interessante! Non è vero, Oghren?"

"Umh…" Oghren aveva tirato su con il naso "Si, quello…"

Perciò era stato messo da parte in favore dell'alcolismo di Oghren, ed onestamente non gli sembrava affatto giusto.

Tirò un calcio ad un sasso, facendolo scoccare contro il tronco di un albero, e sospirò.

Leliana aveva suonato almeno sedici ballate diverse per il suo nug e, tra gli strilli della creatura e il suo strimpellare, stare vicino al campo era diventato quasi insostenibile.

Sten aveva pensato bene di allontanarsi con la scusa di raccogliere un po' di legna. O meglio, non aveva detto a nessuno che cosa fosse andato a fare… aveva solo afferrato un accetta e si era addentrato nel bosco.

Alistair sperava di non ricevere notizia d'un altro massacro.

Il che lo lasciava con le mani in mano… non c'era molto altro che potesse fare.

Aveva messo in ordine le proprie cose e poi aveva pensato di lucidare anche gli stivali di riserva di Athariel… ma li aveva già trovati tirati a lucido, brillanti e dal forte odore del grasso per cuoio antivano che usava sempre Zevran…

La cosa l'aveva lasciato più irritato di quanto fosse disposto ad ammettere.

Si era allontanato un po' nel bosco sperando di sfogare la tensione con un po' d'allenamento di spada e scudo, ma subito era stato distratto da una serie di minerali luccicanti e pigne dalla forma buffa.

Nota positiva? A terra aveva anche trovato una piccola statuetta in onice che sembrava una specie di demone dell'orgoglio ed era un po' inquietante ma anche così fico!

Forse era un giorno fortunato per trovare cose interessanti!

Poteva mettere a frutto la sua fortuna cercando qualche erba curativa; quelle non erano mai abbastanza! …ma non era mai stato una gran cima ad identificarle.

Forse, e dico _forse,_ poteva chiedere aiuto a Morrigan.

Di certo lei non sarebbe stata propensa ad offrirgli il suo supporto, ma a volte bastava accusarla di ignoranza che subito si sentiva colta sul vivo e pronta a dimostrare la sua conoscenza. Magari si sarebbe unita a lui solo per ripicca... però l'avrebbe convinta. Ah, anche se non avessero trovato alcuna erba utile Alistair l'avrebbe considerata una vittoria, poiché avrebbe potuto crogiolarsi nella soddisfazione d'averla ingannata a seguirlo.

Ed erbe siano!

Alistair si era guardato un attimo intorno per cercare di orientarsi tra gli alberi, poi aveva individuato la direzione approssimativa da prendere per raggiungere la tenda di Morrigan. Perché lei, chiaramente, montava il campo sempre un po' distante dagli altri… giusto per far capire a tutti che era solo _relativamente_ parte della squadra, non avessero a confonderla per un'amica o cose del genere!

Tanto Athariel le aveva comunque fatto una corona di fiori e lei l'aveva indossata, ah!

Sarebbe stato assolutamente delizioso poterla prendere in giro se non fosse che Athariel l'aveva preparata per tutti, Alistair compreso, e Sten l'aveva accettata con una tale serietà che chiunque avesse riso del dono sarebbe stato disintegrato sul posto dal suo sguardo.

A volte bisogna accontentarsi di ridere solo dentro.

Alistair avanzò tra la bassa vegetazione del bosco, arrancando di tanto in tanto dove mazzi di benedizione arborea bloccavano il passaggio. Forse sarebbe stato meglio chiedere a Morrigan un falcetto, o qualcosa del genere. Avrebbe potuto usare la spada per farsi strada ma non voleva rischiare di colpire inavvertitamente qualche masso coperto di piante rampicanti e finire con lo sfilare la lama nuova di zecca.

...e poi gli sarebbe servito anche un cestino dove mettere tutte le erbe raccolte, perciò in ogni caso aveva bisogno di rifornimenti. Morrigan possedeva una bisaccia che sarebbe stata perfetta per l'occasione.

"...ma non me la presterà mai... " borbottò Alistair tra sé e sé, scostando un paio di rami dalla vista ed individuando il campo di Morrigan.

Avanzò sicuro facendosi strada tra gli ultimi alberi e cespugli.

Si aspettava di veder Morrigan davanti al fuoco, visto che lo teneva sempre acceso dinnanzi alla sua tenda senza alcuna ragione, anche in pieno giorno, e quasi si sorprese di non trovarla intenta a cucinare qualche strana pozione.

Morrigan, invece, era nella sua tenda... se così si poteva chiamare quella costruzione di pali e tendaggi del tutto estranea alla tenda standard che Duncan aveva dato ad ogni custode grigio da lui conscritto.

Grazie al cielo per i comuni mortali c'erano Bodhan, Sandal, ed il loro carro ad aiutarli nel trasporto delle vettovaglie perché tutta quell'attrezzatura era _pesante!_

Morrigan non si era mai servita del loro aiuto e non era chiaro come riuscisse sempre a trasportare tutti quei pali, accessori e chincaglieria di cui adornava il suo giaciglio. Probabilmente conosceva un qualche incantesimo che non si era mai sprecata a condividere con il resto del gruppo.

Stava seduta sulla stuoia che faceva da materasso, molto più spessa e morbida di quella degli altri compagni di viaggio, con mano che penzolava tra le gambe e lo sguardo rivolto oziosamente verso il soffitto.

Alistair posò una mano sul tronco di un albero al limitare del campo; aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa… ed in quel momento Morrigan mosse il polso piano, su e giù, con una calma misurata… le sue cosce erano bianche come il latte, i suoi fianchi scoperti altrettanto chiari e aspetta, aspetta, cos-?

Ad Alistair andò di traverso la saliva quando si rese conto _che_ non indossava la biancheria.

Si fermò di colpo ed il suo cervello si fece vuoto come una fiaschetta per le pozioni nuova di zecca. D'improvviso si dimenticò di tutto. La missione nella foresta di Brecilian a cui non era stato invitato, i suoi sospetti per Zevran, la statuetta che aveva raccolto nel bosco… ogni pensiero gli colò fuori dalla bocca spalancata per lo stupore e rimase in piedi come un idiota, in piena vista, paralizzato, senza riuscire a fare o dire un bel niente.

Poteva intuire le forme morbide dell'intimità di Morrigan attraverso le sue carezze. Lembi della sua pelle carnosa apparivano tra le sue dita per poi sparire sotto al palmo, come creste d'un onda… e quel che vedeva sarebbe bastato a far arrossire qualsiasi uomo.

Morrigan non indossava la biancheria.

Posava il peso più su un solo fianco, tenendo il corpo leggermente inclinato verso l'esterno e solo una gamba stesa, così che i segreti che custodiva tra le cosce fossero completamente esposti...

Morrigan era _nuda,_ poiché ora che non portava la gonna quella sua maglietta complicata che gli avvolgeva i seni e i fianchi non sembrava coprire _abbastanza._

Morrigan, _sia benedetto il Creatore_ , sembrò non notarlo.

Le sue dita sfiorarono lentamente l'interno coscia, risalendo piano fin quasi sotto l'ombelico per poi scendere di nuovo verso il basso, lasciando la propria intimità esposta per un lungo attimo prima di tornare a corteggiarla. La sua bocca si schiuse in un minuscolo cerchio quando un sospiro soddisfatto le scivolò fuori dalle labbra… non sembrava affatto vulnerabile, anzi. Emanava un aura di controllata calma, un sentore di potere che fece arrossire Alistair fino alle punte delle orecchie.

Quando era successo a lui di toccarsi non l'aveva mai fatto così… era sempre frettoloso, teso, timoroso di essere scoperto. Si assicurava di aver chiuso bene ogni angolo della tenda e cercava di far meno rumore possibile. La tenda di Morrigan invece era aperta, senza troppe decorazioni. La sua figura era perfettamente visibile tra i teli appesi eppure non sembrava esposta per una voglia voyeuristica, anzi. Si prendeva il suo momento come se il mondo glielo dovesse.

Se qualcuno l'avesse vista non sarebbe stato un problema suo, ma del ficcanaso.

Alistair strinse le dita contro il tronco dell'albero e solo allora si rese _davvero_ conto che la stava fissando.

Le guance e le punte delle orecchie gli bruciarono per la vergogna e quando provò a deglutire non vi riuscì.

Il suo primo istinto fu quello di chiedere scusa per essersi soffermato a disturbarla durante un momento così _intimo_ , ma si rese conto subito che non era una buona idea, se non idealmente. Scusarsi significava interromperla e farsi notare ed Alistair, ne era certo, sarebbe morto d'imbarazzo ancor prima di poter essere colpito dalla maledizione che _di sicuro_ gli avrebbe lanciato.

Il che portava alla seconda opzione: fuggire.

Eppure non sembrava giusto, non sembrava _affatto_ giusto! Sarebbe stato come mentire… combinare un guaio e nascondere le prove. Non poteva certo cancellare ciò che aveva visto ed Alistair non era bravo a mentire, le bugie gli si incollavano sempre alla lingua rendendogli la bocca asciutta ed affannandogli il respiro.

Morrigan spostò piano la mano sulla propria intimità. Le dita umide scivolarono senza pudore tra le sue labbra carnose, carezzandosi con una lentezza studiata e leggera. Era bella, bellissima, così bella… non c'era niente d'indecente nelle sue movenze, ogni suo gesto era dettato da una naturalezza semplice e potente, come tutto in lei. I suoi desideri sembravano naturali, non torbidi come quelli di Alistair…

Oh, avrebbe dovuto davvero guardare da un'altra parte! -pensò, senza riuscire a farne a meno di seguire i suoi movimenti con lo sguardo- Da qualsiasi altra parte sarebbe andato bene! Non era per niente cortese fissarla così!

Deglutì, alzando gli occhi sul suo viso, rendendosi conto subito che non era una scelta migliore…

Vide Morrigan schiudere di nuovo la bocca e vi fu solo un barlume dei suoi denti bianchi e della lingua. Non gemette come avrebbe fatto Alistair, ma sospirò in un modo che le tinse le guance d'un rosso appena accennato… così raro da vedere sul suo viso.

Le sue labbra erano dipinte di viola, ma non nell'interno della bocca. Alistair notò per la prima volta il fine rigo del suo vero colore di labbra, l'unica parte non coperta di rossetto… e si chiese come sarebbe stato baciarla.

Il cuore gli saltò in gola al pensiero e subito seppe di essere arrossito fin sulle clavicole.

Era un pensiero _assolutamente indecente!_ Voglio dire, non che baciarsi fosse di per sé una cosa indecente ma… pensarlo adesso, in questa situazione _. Non era giusto_! Era meschino approfittarsi della sua immagine in questo modo, era assolutamente fuori luogo! Doveva assolutamente smetterla e- e poi avrebbe trovato un modo per scusarsi senza doverle dire niente! Certo, prima avrebbe dovuto andarsene, smettere di fissarla e sopravvivere! Poi avrebbe potuto, non so, portarle una forma di formaggio? Idea stupida, Morrigan odiava il formaggio. Forse una rosa, ma era una cosa troppo romantica per lei e-

Morrigan chiuse gli occhi e piegò appena un poco la testa di lato. Ciocche di capelli scuri le scivolarono lungo la linea morbida del collo e per un momento, uno soltanto, sembrò vulnerabile… poi schiuse indice e medio con la sicurezza di chi non è assolutamente indifeso, allontanandoli appena uno dall'altro ed esponendo ancor di più la propria intimità.

Schiusa come il bocciolo di un fiore, la sua fessura ben visibile tra le dita fece deglutire Alistair così forte da far rumore… e fu allora che lei voltò il viso nella sua direzione.

Il sangue gelò nelle vene di Alistair.

Spalancò gli occhi e si abbassò immediatamente, rannicchiandosi con le ginocchia al petto dietro ad un cespuglio. L'aveva visto? No, aveva gli occhi chiusi. Ma _l'aveva sentito??_

Si portò entrambe le mani sulla bocca per non lasciarsi sfuggire alcun rumore ed il suo responso al pericolo fu _immobilizzarsi_ , sentendo il sudore colargli freddo lungo la schiena bollente. Il suo cuore batteva così forte che era sicuro lei potesse sentirlo…

Quasi come se fosse vero, Morrigan aprì gli occhi in quel momento.

Sbattè le palpebre due volte scrutando il bosco con un rapido movimento delle iridi… e fermandosi proprio nella sua direzione. I suoi occhi gialli erano brillanti come quelli di un gatto ed altrettanto selvatici.

 _Oh no. No, no, no._ Forse la punta di uno dei suoi stivali si vedeva attraverso le foglie basse del cespuglio? Forse la sua armatura aveva catturato un raggio di sole, scintillando al momento meno opportuno? Alistair avrebbe voluto muoversi per controllare e di nuovo fu colto dall'impulso di alzarsi e scusarsi. Non voleva passare per uno spione anche se, umh, aveva spiato _un pochino._ Ma non era sua intenzione! Era un malinteso!

Confessare ora sarebbe stato come condannarsi a morte, muovere un solo muscolo equivaleva a rivelare fatalmente la propria posizione. Era così che si dovevano sentire i fennec di fronte alle fauci di un varghest.

Tutto il suo corpo formicolava per l'adrenalina, _implorandolo_ di fare qualcosa… sentì il proprio respiro caldo nella coppa delle proprie mani, strette davanti alla bocca, e si costrinse a trattenere il fiato.

_Lo sapeva. Morrigan sapeva. L'aveva visto e sentito e visto e adesso lo stava guardando e-_

Morrigan sembrò perdere interesse.

Piegò appena un poco la testa di lato, socchiudendo appena gli occhi. Le sue iridi rimasero visibili tra le fessure delle palpebre affilate come lame… e poi spinse due dita _nella_ propria intimità.

Il cuore di Alistair perse un battito, una vampata di calore lo invase e la saliva gli andò di traverso.

Arretrò appena, posando una mano dietro la schiena per cercare di non perdere l'equilibrio ed immediatamente una sensazione di bruciante dolore avvolse tutto il suo braccio. Strinse i denti per non gridare ed abbassò subito lo sguardo, _sicuro_ di essere appena stato maledetto… invece si rese conto subito conto del suo grave, _gravissimo_ , errore.

Il cespuglio in cui si era nascosto… era ortica rampicante.

"Per il creatore!" esclamò a denti stretti in un sussurro strozzato. _Lo sapeva,_ lo sapeva di non essere bravo a riconoscere le erbe! Cadde sul didietro facendo troppo rumore e ormai che il danno era fatto non rimaneva che fuggire p _regando_ di non essere stato ancora notato!

Arrancò tra i cespugli più velocemente possibile, approfittando della copertura di un paio di alberi e ringraziando mentalmente i rampicanti che cadevano dai rami bassi. Stavolta la benedizione arborea teneva fede al suo nome, proteggendolo invece che intralciandolo.

Appena ritenne di essere fuori dal campo visivo di Morrigan si alzò in piedi e corse nel folto del bosco più in fretta possibile, cercando di mettere più terreno possibile tra sé e l'immagine ancora vivida nella sua mente delle dita di Morrigan affondate di due falangi dentro alla propria intimità.

～

Quando trovò il coraggio di ripresentarsi al campo, Alistair aveva il viso completamente rosso, il fiatone per la corsa e le braccia completamente viola per via del veleno dell'ortica. Leliana stava discutendo con Sten e quando lo vide si interruppe bruscamente per corrergli incontro.

"Alistair!" lo chiamò, il nome reso morbido dal suo accento orlesiano "Per il Creatore… ma cosa ti è successo?"

"Ho, umh…" Alistair spostò il peso da un piede all'altro e si grattò nell'incavo del gomito il braccio messo peggio. Nei suoi capelli c'erano ancora rami e fili d'erba; era stato in condizioni migliori quando si erano imbattuti in quell'orso gigantesco nelle terre centrali...

"Stai bene?” insistette lei “Che cosa è successo?"

"Si, è successo che- umh. Non è buffo?”

“Buffo? Sei in una condizione terribile!”

“Si, ecco. Ci stavo arrivando. Volevo raccogliere un po' di erbe per aumentare le nostre provviste eeeeeee _potrei..._ aver trovato quelle sbagliate…"

"Tipico!"

Il sangue gli gelò nelle vene quando riconobbe la voce di Morrigan. Alistair aveva speso almeno venti minuti al fiume, sciacquandosi freneticamente il viso e le braccia urticate, ripetendosi mentalmente che _non era successo NIENTE_ e che ce l'avrebbe fatta a guardarla di nuovo in viso.

Si sbagliava.

Non l'aveva notata ma era proprio accanto a Sten, schermata dalla sua imponente figura, e non appena avanzò verso di lui Alistair si trovò ad arretrare di un paio di passi.

"Verrebbe da chiedersi perché ti portiamo ancora in squadra, se l'unica cosa in cui sei bravo è ferirti e lamentarti…" sbuffò Morrigan.

Gli porse entrambe le mani ed Alistair si irrigidì di scatto ed indugiò, balbettando, prima di rendersi conto che voleva che gli porgesse le sue.

Quando le afferrò, Alistair si sentì sporco come _se ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato_. Per un attimo si sentì in colpa come se non meritasse di stringere le sue mani, come se avesse usato le proprie mani per masturbarsi… e poi si ricordò che erano state le mani di Morrigan, invece, a fare esattamente quello.

Piegò lo sguardo di lato sentendo le guance bruciare per la vergogna.

"Ortica rampicante" sbuffò Morrigan dopo quella che parve un eternità, ma che probabilmente furono solo pochi secondi. Lo lasciò andare ed Alistair ritirò le mani cercando di nascondere le dita butterate all'interno dei palmi, tentando in qualche modo di mascherare le conseguenze delle sue azioni.

Incrociò lo sguardo di Sten e per un attimo si chiese se anche lui _sapeva._ Perché lo guardava così, giudicandolo?? Doveva sapere per forza!! Ma poi si ricordò che quella era la sua faccia.

"Oh, Alistair…." esclamò Leliana, piegando la testa di lato con uno sguardo colmo di compassione completamente non meritata "Dovrei avere un unguento curativo nella mia tenda, aspetta qui, te lo vado a prendere. Prego il Creatore che ti possa riprendere in fretta, sembra proprio una brutta irritazione…"

Ed aveva ragione. La sua pelle era macchiata di viola, scura quanto la bocca di Morrigan… e bruciava da morire.

"Quanto puoi essere inutile…" rise lei, scuotendo appena la testa.

Lo superò girandogli attorno come uno squalo, cercando il suo sguardo ed assottigliando gli occhi quando riuscì ad incrociarlo. I suoi occhi gialli brillarono facendo immediatamente pizzicare il segreto sulla lingua di Alistair…

Deglutì per costringersi a non rivelare niente…

"Athariel ti lascia al campo per riposare e tu finisci per farti ancor più male…"

"…è- è stato un incidente" balbettò Alistair sfregandosi le mani una con l'altra "non era mia intenzione... Non volevo... non-"

"Oh, sappiamo tutti quanto puoi essere sbadato…" ghignò lei "…forse dovresti fare più attenzione a dove ti intrattieni, non credi?"

Poi, come nulla, lo superò, lasciandolo in piedi con le guance tinte di rosso e l'orribile dubbio d'esser stato scoperto _davvero,_ e non solo per paranoia...

Sapeva? L'aveva sentito?? L'aveva _visto???_

D'una cosa era sicuro, non sarebbe riuscito a guardarla negli occhi per molto, _molto_ tempo…

...poiché Morrigan era come un ortica: avvicinandosi a lei si finiva scottati.

**Author's Note:**

> 👀 👀 👀 👀 👀 ciao.


End file.
